Saro's Story
by GypsyWitchBaby
Summary: A young woman with a mysterious past & an incredibly rare gift discovers an injured Ronon & saves his life. But what will happen when Saro's past catches up to her? Will she stay on Atlantis with Ronon or disappear through the Stargate? OFC/Ronon, Story art on DeviantArt
1. Chapter 1 An Unconcious Surprise

SARO

Finding him had been a surprise.

An unconscious, giant of a man with wild brown hair and a small armory of knives secreted about his body. She found him leaning against a tree, unconscious, soaking wet and almost frozen solid. Pieces of his dreaded hair were frozen together and snow had already begun to cover him; as if winter was claiming him for herself. He must have been out there for while, the falling snow had covered most of his tracks, but she could see the drag marks where he had crawled out of a frozen lake, not 20 feet away.

He must have been walking across it and fallen in toward the shore where the ice was thinner. Saro knew the lake well, she swam and fished there in the warmer months. It stretched for miles and the stranger obviously must not have been aware he was walking on frozen water until too late. If she left him there he'd be dead within hours, if not sooner. There was no choice, really. Now the came the hard part. How to get him home. He must weigh over 250 pounds, and even using her sled Saro highly doubted she had the strength to pull him the entire way. No, she would have to call in a favor from Alces.

RONON

Ronon was confused. He was laying down, freezing cold yet wrapped in blankets and he felt like something, or someone, was pulling him. His head was fuzzy and he couldn't hold onto a thought for long. Opening his eyes hurt, it felt like they were glued shut, but _keeping_ them open was worse: the world was bright white, the snowy ground sparking at him like a carpet of diamonds. The Satedan also discovered trying to move was impossible for two reasons. One, he was strapped down somehow and two, his body felt like he'd been used as an ice cube. The Runner's mind was not clear either, he couldn't hold onto a thought for very long before it slipped away like the shadows the Wraith could sometimes make their victims see.

Suddenly he heard a female voice, "Yes, we are almost there. Would you stop your complaining? He cannot be that heavy. Besides, you do owe me after I untangled you from those thorny bushes this past spring, I had a devil of a time of it. You are lucky I didn't have to give you a haircut in order to free you." There was gentle, patient humor in her tone.

Ronon couldn't see the woman speaking, but it sounded like she was in front of him. The strange thing was, he didn't hear the question the woman was obviously answering. Who else was there? But before the dread-locked man had the chance to contemplate further, he stopped moving. Or rather, whatever he was _on_ stopped moving.

She spoke again, "Alright, Alces, this will be difficult. I may need help getting him off the sled and into the cave. You stay here with him while I prepare a bed by the fire, he'll need to be kept warm."

Ronon heard the woman walk away on crunchy snow and decided now was the perfect opportunity to sneak a look at his rescuers, captors? But when he did open his eyes, all he saw was an enormous dog staring at him from above. The animal was at least twice as big as the biggest dog he'd ever seen on his home planet, probably weighing at least 150 pounds more than himself and stood perhaps four feet tall. What struck Ronon most however was the animal's eyes, for one they were glinting with intelligence and...wait, was that bemusement? Deciding that he must be hallucinating or dreaming, (and even if he wasn't, he was now well beyond caring) the exhausted and confused man closed his eyes and slipped back into blissful blackness.

SARO

After dragging all her blankets and furs to the hearth, Saro stepped back outside and spoke to the dog whose furry shoulders almost made it to her own. "Alces, would you pull our mystery guest inside? I'll unstrap him from the sled. I just hope I can manage, he's awfully large."

The hollowed out tree that served as the entrance way to her cave was tall and wide enough to allow Alces to walk through it, even with the sled attached. Untying the man and dragging him into the nest she'd made in front of the hearth was not easy but Saro succeeded. Unharnessing Alces was next, then she'd have to strip the sleeping man of his wet clothes. It was not something the young woman was entirely comfortable with but necessary if he was to live. With the harness removed, Alces shook his massive body and sighed a heavy sigh while Saro quickly rubbed him down.

Settling inside the large cave by the fire, her four legged protector lay on the ground and stared at the swaying flames. Looking over at him, Saro said "You don't have to stay you know. I'll be fine, and I know you wanted to hunt today. Besides,the man's unconscious after all..." At that Alces snorted, amusing Saro, "Alright, alright, I suppose you can hunt tomorrow, there's no need to get snippy."

Creeping closer to her "guest" she noticed his clothes were no longer frozen, but wet. Slowly the redhead managed to strip him down to his undergarments. There were large bruises on his body and many scars, old and new. He was clearly a warrior.

Piling layers of blankets and furs on top of him, Saro was relieved to note his skin had taken on a healthier, more normal color. Even the ice crystals in his eyelashes and beard had melted. She stared down at the stranger, he was handsome no doubt. Looking deeper, she thought she recognized a bit of wildness in him as well. Something that was reminiscent of her Friends in the forest, and herself. Shaking out of her reverie, Saro started dinner in the kitchen area, Alces would be getting hungry.

Soon enough the beast lumbered into the kitchen and sat, deep blue eyes staring at his human companion. Over 400 pounds and as large as a pony, he appeared more like a bear than canine. The species he belonged to were called the Alcessian by her people. Known for their wildness, ferocity and inability to be domesticated, they lived in packs in the wild, generally hunting deer or boar. Occasionally during harsh winters they would prey on villagers' sheep or cattle, making them a threat in the eyes of humans. Saro had rescued Alces when he was only a few weeks old. His mother had been killed by a farmer in Saro's village, but he had left the pup to die of exposure.

Big and brown with a long curling coat, Alces was a natural hunter, not even needing Saro for guidance as most hunting dogs did. He always brought back meat which he shared with his beloved foster mother, his pack leader. Communicating with him was not hard for the woman, she simply spoke aloud or in her head and while speaking or thinking the words, sent a kind of mental push, and he always understood. When Alces "spoke," Saro heard a deep growling voice in her mind and would see, though not really with her eyes, his words in the air, colorful thoughts dancing on ether, flowing like water from him to her. Every different animal she conversed with had a distinct voice, but the method of communication was always the same. She hadn't yet met an animal she couldn't speak with.

After dinner both dog and woman went back to the fire to settle in for the night. The stranger was still sleeping, and remained in his spot in front of the fire. Gazing at him, she offhandedly realized that she had never before known that men could be beautiful. Slightly embarrassed, Saro lifted the blankets covering the stranger, and motioned for Alces to crawl in next to him, on the side that wasn't closest to the fire. Body heat was the most effective way to keep a person warm and the man was still shivering in sporadic bursts, but damned if she'd be the one to sleep right next to him. Climbing in next to Alces and using his furry side for a pillow, Saro let herself descend into sleep, praying to wake before their guest.

RONON

Waking up wasn't easy. He was too warm and comfortable. Blinking his eyes clear and wincing, he realized he was sore and stiff all over. Relying on his internal clock Ronon judged it be just before dawn. Still laying down he looked around, he was in a cave, but not a cave. The walls and ceilings were stone but there was a fire burning in a carved out fireplace in front of him and he was bundled up in blankets. The room was large, and there were what looked like natural doorways which lead to other rooms. The floor was hard packed dirt and appeared to be swept frequently. Stranger still, there was the dog from his last awakening laying next to him, panting quietly. Next to the dog, a woman no more than 25 or so lay sleeping. She had pale skin and long curling auburn hair that seemed to change from brown, to red to gold in the firelight. The woman's lips appeared to be moving, as if she was talking in her sleep, but Ronon could not hear any words. Lovely, she was truly lovely, he thought. The enormous dog broke his concentration.

Getting up slowly so that Saro would not awake, Alces slipped out from the covers and stretched a long dog stretch. Once finished, he padded over to Ronon and looked at him, looked down at Saro, then back again at the Runner. The beast stared in the man's eyes for several long moments before trotting out of the cave. Ronon felt as though he had been very carefully warned that if anything should happen to the mysterious woman by his side, things would not go well for him. Realizing that he was bone tired, and wherever he was, he was safe, he let the reaching tide of sleep reclaim him.

SARO

She woke an hour or so after the twilight that is dawn to see Alces staring at her with what she had long ago decided was a dog's version of amusement. "Good morning, Alces. Did you sleep well? How is our guest do you think?"

Standing up and looking over at the bundle of blankets Saro reached over and gently pulled back a fur covering the stranger's face. He was still asleep. The man would need to eat and drink though, he'd wake in time. Leaving the room, she felt strangely calm, but there was also an undercurrent of electricity flowing through her. Excitement? It had been a long while since she had felt something like that. Since before she had even considered leaving the village, almost before she could remember. Why did she not feel fear? There was after all a strange man in her home, she reminded herself. What if he is like those in her old village? What if he found out. Now fear began to creep into her heart. Shaking herself like a horse does after a good dirt bath, Saro shuffled over to the kitchen and prepared some tea, bread and dried meat for herself and the man.

Walking back to the fire, Saro again thanked the gods for providing her with such a perfect dwelling. The large cave was shaped like an E, with several chambers that allowed her to have a kind of kitchen, bedroom and living room. The kitchen was the furthest room back in the cave and the coolest, enabling her to store food there without it spoiling, and she had smoked meat there more than once. The bedroom was the middle room in the cave, it was small but she only slept there in the hotter months to keep cool. Finally there was the living room where she kept her fire and slept in the winter.

Her fireplace had been carved from the surrounding rock by someone years before she'd come here. The carver taking advantage of a natural flue that pulled smoke out and dispersed it through several cracks outside the cave. The entrance of Saro's home, the dead, hollowed out tree, provided excellent protection against the wind, rain and snow and unwelcome intruders. It in fact totally blocked the cave from sight, it's hollow trunk dark and foreboding. She also hung a blanket over the trunk from inside of the cave, keeping the light of her fire from being visible. But if someone did become unusually interested in the tree and ventured closer, happened to peer through it and see the cave, fear of a bear inhabiting it would hopefully discourage most from actually going inside it.

Eating her breakfast while leaning against Alces, Saro tried to think of what the best course of action would be. Once the man woke, and was fit enough, she could take him to the edge of the village and beg him not to reveal her hiding place. There was no way Saro would ever step foot inside of that place again. Though she had been born and raised there, she felt nothing but fear and anger for her former neighbors. But surely they would be kind and help the stranger, at least if they didn't know he had any connection to her.

The young woman smiled bitterly at old memories, before her...ability...had been exposed, she was accepted, welcomed and even loved in the village. Farmers would ask her help with sick or injured livestock. If someone's animal was about to give birth, they would send for her. If a goat or sheep had gone missing, they asked for Saro to look for it. It wasn't until she'd turned 16 that the village had turned on her. The new priest in town had seen her cooing and speaking to a chicken that had stopped laying eggs. The very next day the hen laid four eggs, her first in weeks. After that the priest began to follow Saro. That is how it all started.

A little while after he trailed after her into the forest and saw how the wild birds follow her, and witnessed a notoriously savage bear present her with honey combs. He immediately slunk back to the village and started asking the villagers about her. At first the priest was subtle in his questioning, as if he was merely curious about a member of his flock, one of his new parishioners.

_'You know,'_ he'd say, _'that pretty, young redhead who's always with some manner of creature or other.' _

Then slowly he began asking questions in such a way that the answers the villagers gave left a bad taste in their mouths.

_'Yeah, girl's always had a funny knack with the beasties, has since she was a wee lil one. Strange really, never seen nuthin' else like it.' _

_'She's a bit of an odd child, I suppose. Spends most of her time alone or with some animal or other. Probably comes from being raised by her Granny. That woman was something unusual, herself.'_

_'Been like that since she was a babe, she has. Always running wild in the woods or hiding in someone's barn, that one. Her parents were culled some years back, ya know, only she survived. It was a miracle that she did. Truly.'_

His questions would leave the folk thinking, reevaluating their own answers and slowly tainting their memories of Saro. He planted a seed of doubt in the town's mind.

_How _does_ she do it? Almost like she can talk with 'em, ask 'em why they stopped givin' milk or quit layin' eggs. Can always find 'em too when a beastie wanders off..._

_That Granny of hers certainly was odd. Always making teas and tonics and potions. Maybe even poisons. The rumors did say she'd perform a spell for the right price. Wonder how much she taught that granddaughter of hers?_

_How _did_ that girl survive? The Wraith would never have mercy for a human, not even a young babe like that one had been. Not after sucking the lives from that child's parents, I doubt. If it wasn't so far fetched, I'd say she'd been left behind on purpose..._

The weekly sermons began to speak of a woman's rightful place and the dangers of harboring evil. How difference could be dangerous. Gossip turned ugly. It seemed that a child with a talent with the livestock was acceptable, but for a grown woman to...talk with wild creatures...It was strange, bad, out of the ordinary...Evil. The word 'witch' began to be bandied about. It didn't help either that Saro's grandmother, the local wise woman, had died weeks after her grandchild began to foster the wild puppy Alces. Saro's grandmother was a respected figure (having been the midwife at almost everyone in the town's birth as well as doctoring them as they grew) and had protected Saro when people called her different. But she was now alone, and the whispers had grown in volume until that awful day.

**Please Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Green Eyes and Bare Feet

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little short, but I'm still writing! Thanks to AudyChelle and Valkyriegorbash for my first reviews ever! I'll put up the next chapter soon, but keep reviewing it's awesome to read them!**

Chapter 2

RONON

The last thing he remembered clearly was asking permission from Sheppard and Wolsey to take a hunting trip, only for five days or so. He had wanted to get away. Seeing Jennifer and Rodney happy together hurt less than he thought it would, but it made him restless. He realized that he had been looking for companionship, and Jen had been his best option. She was kind, smart, beautiful and not afraid of him like most of the women on Atlantis. But he now discovered she hadn't touched his heart, or at least not deeply, just made him recognize his loneliness. He had gone to a planet whose people traded with Althosians. Teyla said that there was a large forest right by the gate and the nearest village to it was far enough away that he could hunt without coming across anyone. Unless he wanted to that is. Teyla warned him it was winter there, probably with several feet of snow, but game would still be plentiful.

Well game was plentiful here, on his first evening he had caught a large deer like creature that would realistically feed him for another three days. It was the beginning of his first full day that he had fallen through the ice. Ronon remembered walking for several miles following a trail. The snow blanketed everything so he had not suspected he was walking on a lake until he heard cracking. He had smacked his head while falling and could barely recall crawling out of the water before collapsing near a tree. Groaning, Ronon turned his aching head and opened his eyes. His first thought was "So, her eyes are green. Beautiful."

The young woman was eating next to her bear-dog and looking at him. She smiled a little, her eyes hesitant and sparkling. Then she spoke, "I am Saro and this is Alces. We found you near the lake and brought you back here. You are safe, we mean you no harm. I promise."

The woman's, no Saro's, voice was husky and halting. Deeper than most feminine voices, but comforting and solid sounding. As she spoke Ronon noticed her lips: pink and full, the lower pouted out a little and the upper was shaped like the bow he'd been hunting with a day ago. They were a lovely shade of pink.

Still a bit dazed, Ronon realized she was waiting for him to introduce himself. "Ronon. My name is Ronon Dex. Thank you for helping me. You saved my life." He cleared his throat, and sat up amongst the blankets. "Anymore where that came from?"

Blushing, Saro reached behind her and handed him his share of breakfast. They ate in silence for several minutes. Ronon glancing around the cave, his eyes periodically resting on Saro, whose own eyes he noticed, never left the fire. She seemed to be letting him look his fill, of his surroundings and of Alces and herself. After a minute or two she turned her head towards him and back towards the fire quickly. "How do you feel?" She asked.

"My head hurts a little. But I'm not cold anymore thanks to you," Ronon returned.

They lapsed into silence again.

Finally he spoke, "Do you live here alone?"

Saro looked up at him for a moment before speaking, almost as if she were hesitant to tell him, "No, I live with Alces."

_She lived alone with that giant dog?_ "Why do you live in a cave with a dog, why aren't you in the village? Where's your family? Your father? A brother or a husband?" The former Runner couldn't help blurting out, strangely upset with Saro's living conditions.

She was silent for a bit, brow wrinkled in thought. The fire hissed and crackled. "I am an only child. My parents died in a culling before I could have memories of them and I lived with my grandmother after. She died years ago. Now I find I prefer the forest to the village, and I suppose the village prefers me here as well. Alces keeps me company and I him. We are content." The tone of her voice suggested she considered the subject closed though he wanted to ask why her village wouldn't want her. "Where do you hail from...Ronon?"

Since she seemed to wish for a subject change, so Ronon answered quickly. "I was born on a planet called Sateda, but it was destroyed by the Wraith nearly ten years ago. Now I live with friends who hate the Wraith almost as much as I do."

She didn't say anything for long moments. He took the time to look at her, really look at her in entirety. Her hair nearly reached her narrow waist, it was glorious really, thick red-gold curls. She seemed to be about a foot shorter than him, slender but muscular, a figure Sheppard would probably call an hourglass or a Monroe, though Ronon himself didn't quite get the references. Her green eyes seemed to contain both the colors of the sea and the forest, together. High cheek bones, full cheeks and a nose a tiny bit too big for her face made her an nontraditional beauty, but a beauty still. She wore a full cloth green skirt that had been patched many times over and a brown leather corset with wide shoulder straps, soft from years of use. Under the corset she wore a white linen shirt worn thin from overuse. Her clothing looked a size too small, but were of good quality, or at least had been at one time. Ronon looked down and saw the long skirt did not hide her bare feet.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3 Hourglass Innocent

**A/N: This one's a little shorter, sorry bout that, hope you all like it. Please let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions on my writing or how you'd like the story to go. Also thanks to Crystal Moon Magic and Lil-Ginger-Snap for the reviews, I swear getting reviews is like the best thing ever, so keep reviewing please (with a cherry on top)!**

Chapter 3

RONON

"You're probably wondering where your clothes are." Saro hesitated before speaking again, "I had to remove them when I first brought you here last even; they had frozen and you were too cold already. I'm sorry for the...presumption, but I had to do it if you were to live." This last bit was spoken quickly and awkwardly, from a red faced Saro.

Ronon was embarrassed to admit that he had not noticed he was only wearing the black boxers briefs Sheppard had brought back from Earth on his last visit there. Looking down at his bare chest Ronon attributed his inattention to the head wound he'd received, and brushed aside any other reason as to why he might have been distracted.

"You're clothes are dry now, and on the stone table by the fire. I'll let you dress. Alces you may stay or come with me to wait outside." With that she stood and walked through her tree to the outside world.

Ronon looked at Alces. Alces looked at Ronon. Ronon grabbed his clothing.

With his folded clothes Ronon found his weapons; a bow and arrows, pulse gun and the dozens of knives he kept hidden around himself. He was rearmed within minutes and assessed his rescuer during this time. She seemed unused to company, on edge like he had been when he had been a Runner. It didn't make sense why she'd be living here alone, perhaps she had been shunned by her village for some terrible crime. Or had been the town whore until she'd been run off by bitter, jealous wives. She was beautiful enough for it, her curves had even warranted his notice, only the second time since Melena died. But she seemed too innocent for a former prostitute, too unsure of herself and too..._pure_. If she had broken a law he was certain she'd had no other choice or was in fact innocent, what hardened criminal would bother to save a stranger rather than simply rob him? Or speak to her pet bear-wolf as if it were a child, her child. What prostitute would blush when admitting she undressed a man while he was unconscious?

He walked outside into the blinding light of cold mid morning winter, the sun reflecting on snow and ice. Flanked by Alces and glad she had warmed his clothes by the fire, Ronon approached Saro who was staring intently at a squirrel resting on one of her tree's branches. She spoke before he could, "I can take you back to your camp if you'd like, though with the storm coming you're welcome to wait it out here with us."

Ronon blinked, "Storm coming? How can you tell?"

"A little squirrel told me," she winked. "It will be very cold and there will be much snow, I would be remiss if I did not warn you. You can stay until it's over and then you can return to your camp or I can take you back to the Ring. It is your choice."

**TBC, please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4 No Warrior's Burden

Chapter 4

SARO

She almost regretted inviting him, later when he had already accepted. He was so big and...well, big. _And handsome_, a little voice said in the back of her head, _and handsome_. Yes, that was probably it. He was the most handsome man she had ever met and it had thrown her off her balance. Of course he wasn't, Saro searched for the word in, _interested_ in her. Even her grandmother had told her privately when she was young not to rely on her looks to secure a husband in the future. And later, when the Bad Times began it was clear no man in the village, young or old, would look at her that way. Now she must clear her head and focus on keeping him healthy until he left.

They were walking slowly through the snow back from his campsite. He had gathered the remaining meat from his hunt as well as his small backpack. Neither had spoken much, Ronon occasionally asking questions about her forest while she periodically asked how he was feeling or if his headache was worse. Finally they made it back and were met at the tree by Alces who had earlier decided to stay behind. Alces had news, she could tell from how he stood, body tense and slightly hunched. Saro spoke to him only in her mind instead of aloud, _Wait until we are alone_.

"I must go to the forest to check on my winter herb garden now. Stay here in the cave until I return." Saro said in hushed tones to Ronon. Then she quickly turned and disappeared into the woods followed faithfully by Alces.

RONON

She looked nervous when she had left him, scared almost and she had not looked at him when she spoke. He should go after her, it had only been a few minutes but he felt uneasy. Something had upset her, his mind darted with dark thoughts and worries, Ronon rushed out of the cave in pursuit of his rescuer. She had made no attempt to hide her path so her tracks were easy to follow and led deep into the evergreen forest. Then he heard her voice, anxious and cracking, but what was she saying? He crept closer, hidden from Saro's view behind a thatch of brush.

"Why, why would they come looking for me now? It's been nine years since...we left." She was rambling in her panic.

Ronon could hear Alces panting, but no other voice. Who was she talking to?

"We must run. After the storm we will take Ronon where he wants to go, and then run farther than before. I will speak to all the creatures of the forest and ask for their help eluding them. The birds can act as messengers to warn us of their movements and we will keep running until they stop looking again. There is no other way . . . No I don't want to ask them to do that! I couldn't. Your kin have no quarrel with the villagers right now, don't invite trouble into the pack's den. We will flee when the storm has worn herself out and delivered Ronon to the Ring . . . Ask Ronon what? Absolutely not! I could not burden him with our troubles. And what could he do? . . . Go with him? I'll not listen to this, I could not ask such a thing. We have only just met him and you want me to ask him not just for help but to, to, rescue us? I will not put him in such an unfair position and I will not hurt myself by hearing him say no as he surely would. He does not owe us anything after all. It is too much to ask. Now I'm going to gather some herbs, you guard Ronon, if the villagers have not delayed their pursuit for the storm I don't want him alone. He is obviously a warrior but I do not how how injured he really is. That's the failing with warriors, they won't let themselves appear weak."

With that Saro sprinted off without a backwards glance, her shoulders tense and head held high. Ronon heard Alces sneeze and the rustle of the bush in front of him. The dog's head stuck through the leaves and looked levelly at Ronon. "So she talks to you, huh? Do you talk back?" This time Alces snorted and pushed Ronon back in the direction of the cave.


	5. Chapter 5 Wretched Things

**A/N: Thanks to Vana1970 for the review! Every time I get a new one it's like opening a present and I want more presents! ;-) If you have any ideas or suggestions please let me know, I'd love to hear them and try to incorporate them into the story!**

Chapter Five

RONON

He followed Alces back to the cave deep in thought. Obviously someone from her past, her village, was coming after her. And did she truly say NINE years since they left? Nine summers with just this dog for company? Nine autumns without another human? Nine winters living in a cave? Nine springs alone?

No wonder she spoke to the beast, but then again, she didn't just speak to it, she spoke _with_ it. Glancing sidelong at Alces he knew when Saro spoke the dog listened intently, as if he could understand. But he did not obey commands like a regular dog, (sit, stay, fetch), he did what she _asked_ him to do.

So two options, one that she was 'touched,' as they used to say on Sateda. The other, she and Alces had some bond that allowed a kind of wordless understanding between them. Maybe because she had raised and trained him from such a young age, Ronon decided. He also recalled the almost telepathic way he and his teammates were sometimes able to communicate while out on missions. _She may be people shy but she's not crazy or delusional_.

But then again, there was a third option. One where this woman could in fact speak with animals. As improbable as it sounded he'd seen stranger things since living at Atlantis. _Both S__heppard and McKay would swear to that up and down many times over_.

Ronon cleared his mind. Judging from her handmade clothing it looked that her people weren't very advanced, probably still farming and herding with small townships and villages. If they didn't believe in her gift they would have seen her as crazy and maybe shunned her. If they did believe in it then she might have been considered a freak of nature, or a witch. Hundreds of years ago on Sateda there had been witch burnings and by his generation it had been looked upon as a shameful part of their past, the result of ignorance and superstition. Sheppard had told him of such things happening on Earth as well, many generations ago.

Regardless of what Saro actually was or what she could do, any of those labels, freak, madwoman or witch, would have spelled disaster for her. She must've run away and hidden here. For nine years...Alone. Now he understood the emotions behind her eyes. She was hunted like he had been, not by the Wraith, but by her own people.

SARO

Returning to the cave after a few hours Saro saw Ronon tending the fire with Alces at his side. It has already begun to snow heavily and she was fully covered in a shimmering white veil. Two faces turned to look at her, but she was taken aback at the look she got from the man. He looked..._hungry_. But not any kind of hunger she recognized. His look made her shiver, and yet at the same time she felt warm, almost glowing. "I brought some winter herbs that will help the cut on your head. I just need to boil them a bit, they will speed the healing, and if you drink the tea it will help your headache," Saro burst out before Ronon could speak.

Quickly rushing into the kitchen she put away the herbs she did not need and gathered up a pot to boil the remaining greens with. Again she was confronted by Ronon's quiet stare. "It will just take a few minutes, then I'll need you to lay down for a bit." The large man nodded and sat next to Saro by the fire.

_He definitely was the quiet type_, Saro thought. _That's good though, he's the first human you've spoken to in seasons. Too many words are overwhelming and it's been so long._ She wanted to time to prepare for a conversation, make sure that whatever she might say wouldn't be wrong by listening to him speak first. Saro did _not _want to appear a fool in front of Ronon. She recognized something in him,and thought he might feel the same. As if he saw the wildness in her and understood it. She wanted him to stay and speak to her, if only for the memories she could savor in her future, her most likely a short, violent future.

RONON

_What is going on with me?_

Ronon had suffered many head injuries in the last 10 years, but never had he ever felt this strange after one. When Saro had walked into the cave a thousand different emotions had started warring within him: possession, wonder, desire, shyness, nervousness, protectiveness, relief and finally rage at her hunters. She had looked so stunning in the firelight. A thin dusting of snow covered her clothing as well as her flaming curls, she almost twinkled as she walked. Even with a dingy, heavy old cloak pulled over her dress Saro's curves would make a blind man want to weep. A ragged hole in the cloak gave Ronon a glimpse of her cleavage, and his body went tense with want. The Witchwoman's, _N__ow when did I name her that?_, cheeks and lips were flushed pink but the rest of her face was pale from the cold. But her eyes did not twinkle as her clothing did, and her face did not smile. She was anxious, scared. His gut ached with a tight, airy feeling and all Ronon wanted right then was to make her safe, keep her protected, make it so she would never be afraid or hurt again.

Getting a hold of himself he watched her prepare the healing mixture and thought again of how he could help her, that is, if she would let him. The Witchwoman's eyes darted about the cave, never looking at him or the task before her, her mind busy with a prey's thoughts. _Good muscle memory from a thousand repetitions, doesn't even need to think about it_, Ronon realized.

He knew he could bring her to Atlantis, they'd welcome her he was sure. John would definitely approve, though for some reason Ronon growled at the thought. And Wolsey? Ronon almost smirked at the thought of Wolsey. Since Teal'c and he had teamed up and prevented a catastrophe at the Midway Station, Wolsey had gained tremendous respect for Ronon and his abilities. His new respect for the Satedan also meant a few small special privileges, included allowing Ronon to simply sign his name on John's official reports instead of writing his own and halting the usually mandatory quarter year performance review lunches, the only exception on all of Atlantis. From Wolsey's prospective he realized he honestly could not tell Ronon how to do a better job than he was already doing and had been doing for a decade. So in a momentary lapse of bureaucratic thinking, he had informed a slightly startled Ronon he was off the hook. Wolsey wasn't going to be a problem if Ronon made it clear he wanted Saro to stay.

Teyla would take his, _W__ait, his?_, Witchwoman under her wing and perhaps from out of her shell. Rodney would be, welcoming, to her if only because she could talk to Alces. He'd have a field day trying to figure out how she did it and Ronon could be there to take her away for a break when McKay went overboard with experiments. In fact, he'd make sure there were no experiments, just some questions and a few tests of her abilities. But **no one** would experiment on her like some kind of...project.

If she didn't like it in Atlantis he'd take her to the Althosians. He saw how speaking to one person again had thrown Saro off her stride a bit, she might not feel safe with that many people and all their incessant talking. The Althosians would be more enlightened than her own people. But the thought of her with Teyla's people made him hesitate. He didn't want her that far away, even if was just a Gate trip away. Noticing that Saro was finished boiling and preparing the herbs, Ronon lay down before her lips could even open.

LATER THAT NIGHT

SARO

After she'd applied the medicinal compound to Ronon's head wound and made him drink the tea, they'd eaten dinner. He did almost all of the speaking. He told her about his past as a Runner and his life before that. His choice to stay on Atlantis after the tracker was removed and his deep loathing for the Wraith. The stories of his childhood, friends and family flowed steadily from him like a river until hours later they were both exhausted. Ronon because speaking of his past had unknowingly let him release many heavy burdens that had weighed down his soul. And though it was cathartic it was also intense and had wiped him out.

Saro herself was tired from intense listening. She listened with all of her heart and soul because she recognized Ronon's need to say these things, tell these wonderful, horrifying, sweet, tragic and funny stories. Now was not the night to speak of her past and they both knew it. _We have tomorrow night for my life and perhaps by then I'll ready to speak. _Snuggling up in front of the crackling happy fire on either side of Alces, Ronon and Saro were asleep in minutes.

_She is being dragged through her village and she is 16 again. It is The Day. _

Saro knew this was a dream and like every time past she would not be able to wake herself up, she must ride it out. Again.

_Keanan the blacksmith and Regus the lawman hold her arms as they pull her nearly unconscious body through the street. People line up in front of shops and houses watching the limp, bloody girl. Both the girl and the crowd silent. She had already been beaten by then, beaten by hands and feet and farm tools and belts. Beaten into silence when the mob made up of her neighbors broke down her grandmother's cottage door. She had had just enough time to hide a six week old Alces in a basket before the wooden door had splintered open. Now they reach the village center where the shaming stocks and hanging beam stand. Her hands are tied with rope, the loose end thrown up and over the hanging beam, then are pulled tight. She is jerked up from the ground and her broken bones protest in bitter agony. She is hanging by her wrists, toes just barely grazing the ground, a jagged rib threatens to puncture her lung but doesn't. CRACK goes the whip from 20 paces away. CRACK . . . CRACK . . . CRACK. The crowd doesn't count the lashes aloud but everyone knows when it's been 25. _

The dream fast forwards as only dreams can and the long hours she had spent hanging from the wooden beam, back bleeding, arms achingly numb, pass by in a flash.

_She is cut down. She does not once scream, by now she has forgotten that she can even make a sound. But then she smells the fire burning, they mean to put her to the fire. Priest is speaking, he says it's the only way to be safe from her evil. She is taken closer and closer to the flames and that is when she finally remembers how to scream. _

RONON

Saro's bloodcurdling scream wakes Ronon instantly. He sits up and looks around only to meet Alces' eyes. They are sad and resigned and do not warn of danger. Ronon stares down at the woman who still sleeps, but has bitten her lip to stop the scream. There is terror in her face and blood dripping from her lip. Her body is tense, muscles tightly clenched in anticipation of pain. She is having a nightmare and from Alces' reaction, Ronon can tell they aren't uncommon.

Saro suddenly rolls onto her side, her back to his front and her shift bunches at her neck, the fabric riding up and to expose a large part of her upper back. He sees a scar. One wide, ugly, shiny scar that runs from the nape of her neck downward between her shoulder blades and below, seemingly unending. Then Ronon realizes that there is not just one scar, but that one is just the deepest and longest, the most prominent and savage looking. There are a couple dozen more on her skin. Wicked, thick marks and overlap and mar her otherwise flawless back.

_Whip lashings. _

Ronon would recognize them anywhere. His Saro had been whipped brutally, probably when she left the village, the lashings looked years old. She was still quiet but flinches in her sleep occasionally, her face tight and drawn. It breaks Ronon's heart that someone so innocent and pure was tortured like this. _We men are wretched things to do such a thing to one like you... _Ronon thinks.

Alces stood up and moved to Saro's other side so she is now in the middle of their pile. Ronon didn't even think before he reached out and pulled the stiff body towards him, curling around Saro and holding her in his embrace. He breathed in her scent, trying to memorize it and the feel of her body against his.

_She fits here in my arms, against my body_, Ronon thought as his steady heartbeat and warm skin soothed Saro. _Tomorrow we will talk but tonight I need to make her feel safe_. Though he didn't know it, Saro's nightmare had mercifully ended as soon as he held her, allowing her to fade into blackness.

**A/N: Yes, I totally did bastardize a line from **_**Troy.**_** The bit about men being wretched things is from that movie, I thought it was wonderful quote that explained how a professional warrior might feel looking at an abused woman he cared for. I'm not taking credit for it so whoever wrote it: please don't sue me for the homage.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Knowing Game

**A/N: I just realized I never put up a disclaimer to to avoid being sued so please heed the following words: All things Stargate belong to people other than me, I claim nothing except the plot and Saro. If you recognize it, it's not mine. And I swear I'm not making any money off this. Girl Scout's Honor. *Two finger salute* (or is it three fingers?)**

**Oh and thanks to the people who put this on story alerts. You guys rock. Seriously. **

Chapter Six

SARO

Saro always awoke quickly and with a clear head, years ago she had been forced to train herself to do so to survive. But this morning she woke slowly and leisurely, her mind clouded like a child's after a deep nap. She was immensely comfortable and felt more relaxed than she could ever remember. She snuggled deeper into the warm body beside her, on the verge of falling back asleep when suddenly her internal warning system belatedly woke up. _The scent is wrong. This is not Alces...this is a MAN. _

The previous night's events had fled her mind and her eyes were having a hard time focusing in the dim light of her cave. Before her mind had time to remember that she knew this man, that he wasn't one of the villagers and wouldn't hurt her, Saro's body reacted just as she had trained it to do. She ripped her body from Ronon's comforting embrace and threw herself into a dark corner of the cave, preparing for pain or escape. She was holding her breath, a bad habit she'd had since before she could remember. It was something she would do when she was really scared or nervous or began to think of things best left forgotten. She'd accidentally passed out more than a few times over the years. But she wasn't thinking now, at least not human thoughts...she was thinking prey's thoughts. _Fight or flight? Fight or flight? Fight or flight? Fight, but first I must breathe. BREATHE. _

She had almost forgotten the source of her fear while calming herself and taking slow deep breaths, struggling to stay quiet and not reveal weakness. Almost. Ronon himself stayed on the fur pallet not three strides from her, silent and still. Now more awake and aware, the Witchwoman stayed crouched in her dark corner but shook her head and willed her opening eyes to focus on the intruder.

RONON

He had been awake before her. Ronon wanted some time to think about her scars before she woke. How to ask her about them and how to find out who had done it to her. Holding her while she slept brought peace in his heart and though Ronon did recognize the emotion he did not recognize its' significance. Feeling strangely off balance the Runner decided to play the Knowing game where he'd recite everything he knew for certain. It was something he'd started up about a year after getting 'bagged and tagged'* as McKay once referred to his kidnapping and Wraith implant. A phrase Ronon had actually liked because of it's aptness and honesty. Thinking about something hard and factual helped calm him in the early days of Running, kept him centered and most probably helped keep him alive. He always began with _I know I'm alive,_ but everything that followed that was said spur of the moment and often proved to be very insightful, though not always. Ronon had discovered he actually wanted to stay on Atlantis by playing this very game.

_I know I'm alive. I know I want to live. I know Saro's eyes are made up of the same colors as both the Urr Ocean and the Forests of Kyleakin back on Sateda. I know she feels right in my arms. I know I prefer Gate travel over the Daedalus and red Jello over blue. I know my mother's favorite color was yellow. I know my father never met his equal in archery or the longbow. I know that I like this Witchwoman and want to protect her, no, feel I __**need **__to protect her for reasons I'm not sure of. I know I want Saro to return with me to Atlantis and I know I don't want to think about why I do. Yet. _

These emotions were not easy for Ronon to process. It had been so long since he'd felt anything stronger than his rage at the Wraith, contentment at being with his team, and occasional moments of happiness. These new feelings confused him and he needed a bit of time to adjust, to understand this change in him, because he was changing, she was changing him. But he liked it too. He liked that he had become attached to Saro so quickly and these new emotions she conjured up in him. Admittedly it was difficult after _not _feeling for so long, though he'd never quite felt like this before, even with Melena he realized, feeling somewhat guilty.

And yet, Ronon viewed his time with his first love as another life, belonging to a different man. He'd died that day when his world literally ended because of the Wraith. He'd been a soldier but was reborn a solitary, savage warrior, a Runner. Then, living in Atlantis was the beginning of another life for Ronon and another kind of death. This time it was Ronon the Loner, Ronon the Beast who perished. Now the former Satedan soldier, the one time Runner felt as if Ronon the Man was coming out. Not the man he'd been before the Wraith back on Sateda, but a new person who was an amalgam of the faithful soldier, the ruthless Runner and the respected teammate.

Remembering the time a couple years ago Sheppard had given him a new pair of jeans, Ronon smiled slightly, his arms tightening slightly around Saro's warm body. In turn she seemed to nestle further into him, sighing softly. He recalled how the jeans had been uncomfortable, the material tight and stiff and how he'd wondered why Sheppard enjoyed wearing them himself. But after wearing them a few times and washing them, they'd relaxed, gotten softer and looser, formed to fit his body. Almost smirking now Ronon gently lowered his head and closed his eyes to breath in her scent. _Tart and yet sweet at the same time...interesting combination...Does she taste like Earth strawberries? _

His nose pressed against Saro's curling red locks the former Runner thought about Saro's future and how he would fit in it, not realizing how much he revealed by using the word "how" and not "if." Then Ronon felt Saro awake and stiffen. Suddenly the body he held tenderly wrenched itself from his embrace and huddled in a corner, her eyes flashing and wide with panic, not recognition as she stared at him from 10 feet from her.

She was probably still half asleep when she had flung herself away from him, he thought, unused to another human body holding her, especially a male human body. Ronon noticed she had closed her eyes and was holding her breath. _Preparing for an attack? For pain? Or regrouping, willing herself calm? Maybe all three. She's still holding her breath, that's a dangerous habit I'll have to help her break. _

Remembering how his mother had once calmed an injured stray cat with gentle, soft words spoken in a kind tone and using, smooth movements, Ronon stayed seated and quietly spoke aloud. "You're safe Saro. It's me, Ronon. I won't hurt you. You're safe now. You're safe. You will never have reason to be afraid again, I promise."

Once more the Runner missed the significance of what he said, he never promised, not to anyone. Slowly he sat up from the fur pallet they'd just shared. He looked to Alces and saw that the dog was watching him closely, intently, as if trying to decide something about the man. Then the enormous dog lumbered over to the corner where Saro's body still shook, standing directly in between her and man. When beast broke the eye contact between the two humans it was as if someone had snapped their fingers, further bringing Saro back to herself. The tension in the room broke and she felt like there was nothing inside of her but an empty hole. Alces stared into the Witchwoman's eyes for a moment then licked the side of her face tenderly, like a female of his species would comfort her pup. He then sat down still in front of her and let Saro run her hands through his thick wiry fur, staring into his wild eyes, grounding herself in the familiar, in the now.

Minutes passed and neither Saro or Ronon spoke, her still stroking Alces and Ronon still watching her, unmoving. Finally Saro seemed to come back to herself fully. She blinked once with purpose and vaguely looked about the cave as if she expected something to have changed. Her eyes found Alces again and then slipped over to Ronon's face which was a carefully blank mask. "Better?" Ronon asked softly.

She nodded briefly, looking into the Runner's eyes, not yet trusting her voice.

_She looks so sad and alone and tired. Like she's exhausted by life and the troubles the Fates have thrown her way. That's the same face I've worn so many times over the years. Even though I've never seen myself in the mirror when I have that look, I still recognize it on her. I don't like to see her wear that face, it...almost_ _hurts_ _me now that she is. She shouldn't have that look in her eyes, not her, not ever...But now what do I do?_

**A/N: Is everyone still enjoying the story? I honestly can't tell if it's any good, I'm a little biased, ;-) or if I should keep writing it...Let me know what you guys think. **

*** I _love_ the phrase bagged and tagged! Don't you?**


	7. Chapter 7 Broken Heart Not Broken Spirit

**A/N: Thanks to Music-Gurl71 for the review, she's a very talented author so if you haven't read her work, check it out! Please keep reading and reviewing, seeing what you guys think of the story always inspires me to write, and no that's not a poorly disguised attempt at blackmail (well, maybe it was, but just a little, teeny bit). Also, whenever you see the word 'friend' capitalized it indicated it's one of Saro's **_**animal Friends**_**, not a **_**human friend**_**. See the difference? Oh, and again I'm not making money off this and I don't own anything Stargate related, I'm just having some fun writing about characters that people **_**other**_ **than me own. Anyhoo, back to the story!**

**Chapter Seven**

RONON

Saro crept forward and settled in front of the fire, sinking a bit into the furs, just within touching distance of Ronon. Her hands were slightly shaking and she looked up at him tentatively. "Who did this to you? Who made you like this?" He asked softly.

"Do you mean who broke me?" The Witchwoman asked in a cracking voice.

Ronon flinched at the word broken, but before he could say that she wasn't broken, that because she was alive and sane, proved they hadn't broken her, Saro spoke again.

"I talk to animals. And they talk back to me. When I was young I was considered an odd child because as soon as I could walk I'd find the nearest animal and cling to them, babbling at them. My grandmother told me stories of how when I was teething my father would strap me to his chest and take me riding on our horse Jak because only that soothed me. Grandmother said after my parents were culled I refused to leave the barn for a week, that I hid in stalls, behind fur and underneath hooves, not speaking though by then I was learning how. For years afterward whenever I was scared or woke from nightmares she'd always find me in the barn, talking to them, listening to them." Saro sighed a little, and Ronon realized this was the most he had ever heard her speak and kept silent just as she had when he told her his darker stories that night before.

"I was the strange child in the village, choosing to spend time with animals rather than other children. Both parents culled but me left behind as if even the Wraith did not want me. Raised by the crazy old healer who taught me poisons and potions and cures. I didn't fit in, I didn't belong. But as I grew I became useful. I could find the shepherds their lost sheep or wandering goats and nurse the farmer's sick livestock. The ferrier always asked me to steady the nervous horses as he changed their shoes. I delivered calves and kids and foals and kittens and puppies, even children. Grandmother taught me her skills in herbs and I healed them too, the villagers, not just their creatures...I _helped_."

Her vibrant green eyes widening as she looked desperately to Ronon, she seemed to want him to understand something very badly. _That she tried to fit in? She tried to belong? To make herself useful? That she has worth? _Ronon wondered. _I already know she has worth, from the start I could tell._

Saro rushed out her next words, "And they never knew what I could do, I never told them, I just let them keep saying I was good with animals. I didn't lie, I just didn't talk about it to anyone. Ever. They didn't know that I had made Friends with the wild creatures, that I would sneak into the forest to be with them, speak with them. I kept it secret, I knew it was...something to be kept hidden. I knew there was something different about me, something wrong with me. Something bad. Shameful." She paused and looked away from him.

He noticed her wringing her hands and it occurred to Ronon that Saro didn't want him to think less of her, that she was scared of what his reaction to her words would be. That he might reject her or laugh at her or even physically hurt her. He reached out and grasped one of her fussing hands, running his thumb over her skin in gentle circles.

His Witchwoman jerked her eyes back to his and looked as if she were going to cry with relief and hope. Ronon's heart surged and he took her other hand, gently entwining their fingers together and squeezing once lightly, encouraging her to continue. Looking more relaxed at his seeming acceptance she went on.

"When I became less of a girl and more of a woman a new priest came to the village. He came after our old Holyman died, it was during a long drought. The new priest did like me at first. A lot. He always wanted to speak with me, walk with me and wanted to give me things. But I didn't like him and didn't want to speak with him or walk with him or take his gifts. So I _didn't. _I wouldn't speak with him or walk with him or take his gifts...but he followed me sometimes. I wouldn't always know when and he caught me, a couple months after he arrived, in the woods with my Friend, a bear who used to bring me honey combs. He saw Ursus, who had a terribly fierce reputation in the village, and Priest ran away without a word."

"Priest stopped trying to talk with me, walk with me and stopped trying to give me things after that. And he began to preach things our old Holyman hadn't ever spoken of. How the unusual drought we were in was caused by sin and evil. How females should be seen and not heard unless they became worthy by marrying and baring sons. That women should not work outside the house or garden, let alone doctor people. That outsiders and those who were different, abnormal, strange were dangerous and caused problems. He spoke about signs of evil and how a Witch could suck the life from babies lips and kill crops with a flick of her wrist. Even cause droughts. He would watch me all the time with his black eyes and it made me afraid. More afraid than before. He'd lick his lips and clench his fists when he looked at me. Priest also began to ask about me and I saw how afterward he spoke with someone, a neighbor, a friend, they would look at me differently, like they were trying to figure something out about me. It _hurt_, Ronon, it hurt so much. People began to whisper about me, the familiar stories they told became twisted gossip instead of gentle reminiscing.

"And it still hadn't rained. Crops were dying, but was it because of a Witch everyone was asking. One day the priest and Regus the lawman went searching for me while I was in the forest with one of my Friends, Alces' sister from an elder litter actually. We didn't hear them approach because we were by a waterfall swimming, playing. They killed Alcera and tried to take me back to the village." She stopped and the Runner felt her hands grow cold.

"How much do you want to know?" Saro asked him hesitantly.

"Everything," Ronon growled out. His anger on behalf of her had begun to boil at the first mention of this _Priest,_ though he kept his grip on her hands gentle. _I will find these men someday, especially __**Priest**__..._ Ronon noted darkly before returning his full attention to Saro's story*.

"They hit me when I tried to stop them from killing Alcera. They were so strong..I couldn't save her."

Here the first tears Ronon had ever seen from Saro slipped out and he removed one hand from hers briefly to tenderly wipe them away before they could fall. _Figures she'd cry over her Friend rather than herself. But where was Alces to protect her?_ Ronon thought as he spared a disappointed glance at the dog who was standing sentinel at the cave's entrance_._

As if reading his mind Saro spoke again, "I was able to get away when they were busy delivering the Death Blow to Alcera. I ran back to my cottage which was more in the forest than the town and hid Alces, he was so young then, not even three months old...Regus and Priest managed to gather some men while I ran and just after I put Alces in a basket they broke through my door. They attacked me and I couldn't keep them away, I couldn't defend myself against so many." Saro shivered once before beginning again, breaking away from Ronon's concerned hazel eyes momentarily. She returned her eyes to his before starting anew.

"They dragged me through the village and Priest yelled for everyone to come out and see the cause of the drought, the evil Witch who'd tricked them into thinking I was an innocent. He and Regus told them what they saw, me _playing, laughing_ with a wild, vicious, dangerous beast, an Alcessian. Wasn't it bad enough that I was raising one of those things? I must be a Witch because if I were normal the creature would've killed and eaten me. If I were human I would have let Alces die, not save him. I couldn't walk by then, and no one said anything. No stopped them. They just...watched from their doorways and in front of shop windows."

The Witchwoman shuddered and Ronon moved closer to her, tightening his grip on her hands briefly, offering silent support. He still hadn't removed his hand from her cheek, or his other hand from hers. She then seemed to straighten and her next words were cold, detached, as if she was describing something that happened to someone else.

"Besides the bruises and cuts I think they broke some of my ribs and a few other bones, I'm not sure exactly how many. Dislocated my right shoulder. They gave me 25 lashes. I didn't cry out though. Not once." She looked intently, almost pleadingly into Ronon's eyes as if emphasizing they hadn't make her scream. "They left me there, tied to the hanging post for a time, I'm not really sure for how long, I think just overnight. Then they cut me down and started taking me to the fire they'd built..then I did scream. They were going to burn me alive." This last part was barely whispered and Ronon scooted closer to Saro until he was only inches away from her face, rubbing his fingers over her cheek, catching the spare tear that fell.

_When she cries her eyes darken and look like emeralds. God she's breathtaking,_ Ronon internally sighed.

"Priest said it was the only way to stop my influence and make the rain come back. I was so close, so close to the flames before Alces' pack appeared and started attacking the villagers. I asked the Alpha pair not to let the pack kill anyone, it was dangerous enough for their kind. They didn't, but their rage was overwhelming. I could feel it like a living flame, because of me, for me. They found Alces in my cottage and got me away and brought me here to this cave to heal. Many of my Friends helped heal me, Ursus brought honey for my cuts to prevent infection, some elk brought healing herbs they'd seen me gather before, birds delivered spiderwebs for bandages. And Alces stayed with me and kept me company. I sent the pack away. They were feared and hated enough by the villagers before the attack, it was too dangerous for them to stay anywhere for long. Even to watch over me. That's why I asked the Alphas not to kill any human when they rescued me, it would only worsen things for them. They visit when they can, and I keep in touch with the Alpha male and female through the birds if I need to...Sometimes I get word that a Friend has seen a human, but they've never come closer than a full day's journey from here...And that's it. That's how I became broken."

For a long moment Ronon just stared at this woman. This Priest had been right about one thing, she was a witch, _his_ Witchwoman and damn if she hadn't managed to Magick her way inside him, inside his heart. But before he could continue these thoughts he needed to reassure and comfort Saro. He looked deep into her eyes which were anxious, anticipating rejection and yet still so damn hopeful. He released the hand that had been holding hers and moved it up to mirror his other hand on her cheek.

Gently cupping her face Ronon spoke firmly but sweetly, "You are not broken. They did not break you. They may have broken your heart, _but they did not break __**you**_. You are stronger and braver and more special and wonderful than you know. You are not broken and you do not need to be fixed as if there were something wrong with you. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You should be proud as I am proud of you, for you. You are a survivor." And then she leaned forward against his chest, his arms pulling her close, and sobbed as if her heart were breaking. But it wasn't, it was healing.

***And we have a title ladies and gentlemen! We have a title! **

**Wow, I'm exhausted from writing this chapter. Sorry if it's a little OOC, but hey, it's my story and I'll make it sappy if I want to! *Wink* I better get some reviews gorramit! Just kidding. No seriously. I better. ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8 Equals In Pain

**A/N: Thank you to GL and MischeivousAngel0923 for reviewing, I'm psyched that you are enjoying the story and want to me continue! Also I'm totally thrilled you like Saro, I hope she's not too Mary Sue-ish, please don't be afraid to be honest cause unlike Tom Cruise I can handle the truth. *Groan* Sorry, please ignore that awful '90s movie reference, it ventured forth without permission. Also thanks to Nakosha for taking the time to R&R my story after I read hers. A special danke schoen to ValkyrieGorbash for another wonderful review, I bet you're the coolest girl in school. Once again, I do not own anyone or anything related to Stargate. Damnit.**

**Chapter 8**

SARO

Ronon held Saro as she sobbed quietly, rubbing her back, stroking her red curls and whispering gentle sounding words she couldn't quite make out. He began too hum some tune she didn't know, and turned her body so she was cradled in his arms against his chest, on his lap. Saro reached out with both small pale hands and clenched her fingers in Ronon's leather jerkin, holding on tightly, desperately. The room and fire faded away until there was nothing but Saro and Ronon and this moment. His whole body seemed to vibrate with the lullaby and he gently rocked her like she was his own child. The Witchwoman's tears waned from a river to a trickle as Ronon comforted her like no one had ever done before.

As the Runner held her Saro's thoughts drifted. _I feel better now. Like I've released something from inside of me, something that was weighing me down, no, dragging me down...He is so kind, so gentle, and yet he looks as fierce as Ursus, probably can be as fierce as that bear if he has to be. He's almost as big as Ursus too. _Saro smiled fondly, whether at the thought of the man or the bear she couldn't say. _If only things were different. If only I were beautiful and whole and he loved me. He would be easy to love. It would be a wonderful life. _She sighed internally at what could have been a different life, a better life.

As her thoughts wandered and her tears dried Saro realized that she should feel embarrassed or uncomfortable after revealing so much of herself to a man who she had just met, a man who was still holding her and humming to her. Yet she wasn't, she was relaxed and at ease, like with an old, dear friend. Admittedly she was vaguely confused as to why she wasn't feeling nervous or disconcerted and instead felt a glowing warmth. _Perhaps it is because he told me so much of himself last night, now we are both laid bare before each other. We exchanged our darkest secrets and are matched in our exposure, our vulnerability. We know things about each other no one else does, we both admitted that as we told our stories. His life and his lover were taken from him just as my chance or at least choice for both was taken from me. We are equals in pain. _

_"_Our futures were stolen, the people we were _before_ are dead, murdered." Saro didn't realize she had spoken aloud.

"Yes. They took from us. Both Wraith and human. I don't know if we're better because of it, like some people might say, but we are stronger." Ronon replied in his deep gravelly voice.

The Witchwoman got tingly goosebumps all over her skin, the vibrations from his chest were louder when he spoke than when he hummed. They were not looking at each other, him still holding her, her hands still wrapped in his shirt.

"It is only just past dawn, why don't we lay down by the fire and rest for a while." The Runner suggested. "But...I'd still like to hold you, if that's alright..." He trailed off hesitantly, drawing back a little to look into her green eyes. They were clear though her lashes were wet and her cheeks flushed. She smiled.

"Yes, I'd like that very much." Saro pulled out of Ronon's arms after a moment and stood stretching a bit. He rose as well and watched her with contentment.

"Thank you," Saro said, shyly turning to look at Ronon while still smiling.

Then she went back to the pile of furs and snuggled underneath them. He followed and lay down facing her, separated by no more than an arm's length. Hazel eyes meet a blue-green gaze. After staring at each other for a minute Saro pushed herself forward and once again took hold of his shirt, her face close to his chest. The former Runner seemed surprised at the suddenness and started a little, but quickly wrapped his arms around his Witchwoman, stroking her hair and any exposed skin he could.

Saro drew his scent deep into her lungs; he smelled woodsy, wild and a little sweet, like the forest and honey. Unconsciously she nuzzled further into his embrace, rubbing her cheek against his chest like a cat. A gentle rumbling opened Saro's eyes, _I__s he...purring? _Saro grinned against Ronon's heart. _If only this moment could last forever..._

**TBC...**

**Sorry this chapter's a little short but it was originally the beginning of what's now chapter 9. I split them up cause I'm not entirely happy with 9 yet and I figured I'd at least get this out now. There's some big stuff coming up in the next 2 chapters like reunions for both Saro and Ronon. Please review and lemme know whatcha think and if you have any ideas on how these, ahem, meetings should go.**


	9. Chapter 9 Sorrow's Hope

**A/N: For the faithful Valkyrie. **

**Also, I do not own anything pertaining to Stargate, if you recognize it, it belongs to someone else. Lucky bastards.**

Chapter 9 – Sorrow's Hope

RONON

They drifted off to sleep in each others arms and woke a few hours later, both feeling renewed and at ease. Alces padded over to Saro and stared at her intently, _Must be talking,_ Ronon realized.

"What'd he say?" The man rumbled out when it appeared the beast was finished.

"Alces says the storm is not lessening, growing worse actually. It may be another day before you can return to your camp or the Ring," Saro returned softly, looking directly into the large man's eyes.

It occurred to Ronon that many of the people he'd encountered over the years, as a soldier, Runner and an SGA-1 member, hadn't been able to meet his gaze, let alone keep it as she had been doing since the beginning. Usually that trait meant either the person was self confident and strong willed, maybe hardened. That or they were innocent, naive and inexperienced in life.

_She's such a contradiction. Strong and innocent, a capable survivor but unsure and hesitant...I like that she looks me in the eye. Says a lot. Shows she's honest and straightforward. Don't think she could lie very well either. Her blue-green eyes reveal everything that she's thinking and feeling. Like now, she's anxious about me leaving but trying not to let me see it. She knows she won't be safe with me gone but won't ask for protection or help, _the former Runner reflected.

"Saro. Come with me. Back to Atlantis." Ronon kept his eyes on hers to gauge her reaction.

His Witchwoman blinked once, her pale pink lips parted a bit. _Again, her eyes give her away. She's shocked. Can't believe I've asked her. _

"If you don't want to stay on Atlantis, then I could take you to Teyla's people, the Althosians. Remember I told you about them?"

Saro turned away from Ronon. She rested on the little stone table where she'd placed his clothes the first morning they spoke, tracing the veins in the rock with her fingertips. There was disbelief, confusion and perhaps a little hope in her expression, this gave him hope in turn. He sat down beside her and noticed Alces has once again disappeared from the cave. She still wasn't looking at him, just caressing the rock's bumps, lines and edges, but he watched her.

"I heard you speaking with Alces in the woods. I know they're looking for you again, the villagers." Ronon paused and watched her form stiffen and straighten, "I want you to be safe and – and I could keep you safe. If you let me."

The Witchwoman didn't respond for a long moment. "You know, you don't owe me anything, Ronon. Anyone would have saved your life, it was only chance that I found you and not someone else. I could not...burden you with my troubles, with my life. It is very kind, but it is not fair for you to be responsible for me because you think you have a debt."

There were no falseness in Saro's voice, only deep and humble gratitude, as if his asking was a precious gift in itself, like it was more than she had let herself hope for. She would not use tears to guilt him into asking her again out of pity, the young woman determined. He had asked once and fulfilled his obligation to her. The offer was enough.

"I will go deeper into the forest and ask to stay with the pack full time. They are always moving and it will be safer than here. But, thank you." She lifted her big, tear-shined eyes to his face, "It has been a long time since anyone has been so kind to me."

"Saro, I'm not asking you out of pity or guilt or because I feel obligated. I'm asking because I want to help and you deserve help. I'm asking because I like you. I care about you and want you safe. Not saf_er_, but _safe_. You know you will never be safe on this planet."

Here Ronon seemed to falter and this time he looked away from Saro while he spoke, "I'm willing to do whatever it takes to keep you alive and, and in my life. You could _never_ be a burden or an obligation to me. I'm asking you on your worth alone." Ronon stated earnestly with a husky voice.

He turned back to the redheaded woman and continued, "I would miss you if you did not return with me, if I never saw you again. Please. At least _visit_ when the storm's over. I know my friends, my family, will want to meet you, the woman who saved my life." He smirked and almost rolled his eyes. Sheppard was never going to let 'Chewie' forgot that he had his ass saved by a girl and a creature that looked even more like the real Chewbacca than Ronon did.

The Witchwoman cast her eyes towards the fire when she spoke, "Could we bring Alces, too? On this, visit?" Saro ventured hesitantly. "And, you, you wouldn't leave me alone while we were there, not unless you really had to, right?" She finally looked up at the wild, scruffy man sitting next to her, her brow furrowed and eyes looking determined and bluer than he'd ever seen them before.

She unconsciously pouted her mouth for a moment before biting her plush lower lip. Reaching out Saro held onto his shirt, fisting the suede material. Her expression was almost fierce in it's intensity, in her need for him to agree to these two conditions.

Ronon smiled down at his rescuer and answered quickly to reassure her. "Yes, Alces would come. And for as long as you want me, for as long as I am able, I won't leave your side."

Saro surprised Ronon by jerking forward and hugging him tightly, her head against his shoulder. It only took him a second to return the gesture and enjoy her smell and softness.

"Alright. Alces and I will visit Atlantis with you as soon as it's safe to travel. He should return tonight with news of the weather. I'll make lunch now and start a stew for dinner."

The entire time she spoke against his neck, her words soft but he could feel the heat of her breath, her lips so close to his skin. Ronon's heart beat faster and that strange airy feeling in his gut came back, this time accompanied by a tightness in his chest. Too soon they broke apart and Saro went to the kitchen to gather lunch and start dinner. He wondered if she had felt something too.

SARO

While they ate their mid day meal and the evening's stew simmered, the former Runner asked Saro questions about herself and her life. She told him stories from her childhood and he noticed, though didn't comment on, that they were all happy, funny tales, almost all involving either animals or her grandmother or both. After lunch the Witchwoman began grinding dried medicinal herbs and the wild looking man sharpened his blades. Now trading stories, taking turns recalling embarrassing, silly moments, neither realized how well they were getting to know each other, how they close they were growing as they were having too much fun.

_He has dimples,_ Saro noticed, _but they only show when he smiles that one sly grin, the one that makes me forget what he was saying._

After a bit they lapsed into a companionable silence, both working at their respective tasks. Past sunset Alces entered the cave just as Ronon stood to remove the heavy stew pot from over the fire for the young woman. The Alcessian was snow covered and he seemed to give a dog's version of a self-satisfied smirk after shaking his coat free of ice next to the two protesting humans.

"What of the hunting, hunter bold?" Saro asked Alces aloud after they'd all settled.

_Sister, the watch was long and cold_. He responded silently.

This was their usual greeting after he returned from a hunt or patrol, it was an expression all the predator Friends used and had used for generations.

"Come, let us eat and then I shall tell you of Wildman's offer." The Witchwoman urged her dog.

"Wildman?" Ronon asked, unsure if he should be pleased.

"Yes, I'm sorry, it is what he named you when we first found you. Animals do not call people by their human names, but bestow new names instead. You are Wildman."

She went to retrieve three wooden bowls and spoons for their stew and while eating told Alces of Ronon's offer. She spoke aloud out of respect for their guest and translated when Alces had questions about his teammates, Atlantis and it's inhabitants. As the night wore on Saro ended up acting as a translator while Ronon and her pack mate had their own conversation about hunting, tracking and stalking.

It was decided they would leave in the morning as the snow had already stopped falling. If Saro and Alces liked Atlantis they would _consider_ staying, as long as they both could contribute somehow and were allowed to leave at any time they wished. It was decided Alces would go out that night and inform the pack of their plans. He made Ronon promise, through Saro, to watch over his Alpha.

After the dog left the two humans settled into their fur pile before the fire. They were facing each other again, lying on their sides only inches apart. "You said that animals give people new names. That they don't use our human ones. What is your animal name, Saro?" Ronon asked gently.

She did not speak for a bit, watching the shadows from the fire play on the Runner's face. She reached forward and brushed a dreadlock that had fallen in front of his eye, wondering what the glowing warmth she felt building in her belly was.

"They call me Beloved."

**A/N: The hunter bold line is from The Jungle Book by R. Kipling. **

**Just one more chapter until the big reunion! Hope I get some reviews or else I might forget to update...no, I wouldn't do that,. Or would I? No, I wouldn't. I could, but won't. ;-) **

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER EVEN A LITTLE BIT!**


	10. Chapter 10 Reunion

**A/N: Holy crap it's been a couple months since the last update. Soooo sorry for the delay but I got kidnapped by plot bunnies and was forced to write an X-Men fanfic before they released me. I want to thank everyone who reviewed or messaged me asking me to update, I really really really appreciate it! Once again, I own nothing you recognize.**

**This chapter is for Valkyriegorbash, the most faithful reader/reviewer ever!**

**P.S. Bold writing below means it's spoken via the radio.**

Chapter 10 – Reunion

RONON

They stood before the Ring, Ronon holding his backpack, Saro next to him with her own bag and Alces beside her. As she watched the Satedan dial Atlantis, Saro could barely keep her hands from shaking. Alces nudged her hand with his cold nose and she smiled a wobbly smile at him. Finally the Gate activated and Ronon spoke into his radio.

"This is Ronon, Sheppard or Wosley there?"

There was a pause and then a crackly voice responded. **"Sheppard here. Coming home early, Big Guy?"**

"Yeah, and I got two friendlies with me. Permission to bring them through?" Ronon rumbled out.

While he was sure John would say yes, the former Runner was suddenly nervous. _What is she doesn't like it there? What if she wants to leave? Come back here? __She's not safe here on this damn planet... _Shaking these preemptive thoughts from his dreadlocked head, Ronon waited for a response.

**"Picked up a couple strays, ey? Do they have all their shots?" **McKay's voice was even more irritating when he whined through the radio but Ronon couldn't help but chuckle at the scientist's canine reference.

**"Permission granted, Chewie. Come on through and bring your new buddies,"** John broke in.

Looking down at a pale faced Saro, Ronon held out his hand. She stared at it briefly before looking up into his eyes for a long moment. And it was like she had made a decision, her face resolved a bit and she took his proffered hand.

It was then that he truly realized how much belief she had in him, a man (he couldn't say 'stranger,' not after all they'd shared with each other) she met not three days ago. She trusted him enough to follow him to a different planet filled with people from another planet in a distant galaxy. The Runner was struck by her bravery. This girl, no this woman, hadn't spoken to another human in almost 10 years and yet she was going with him, to his home. Ronon felt both honored and humbled by her, right then. He would prove her faith in him worthy.

Then the three of them stepped through the event horizon, walking in perfect synch.

SARO

The first thing that came to mind was nothing. Literally nothing. She was struck practically dumb at the sight of Atlantis. The enormous, high-ceiling room, the metal support beams, the staircases, the balconies, the exotic stained glass, the industrial architecture, and the people, all the people! She recognized the ones called soldiers from Ronon's descriptions, they carried lethal weapons called guns. Scattered amongst the soldiers were others in different uniforms, they must be the scientists he spoke of.

There were three people standing by the Ring, apparently waiting for Ronon. _They must be Sheppard, Teyla and McKay_, Saro mused.

All three were staring, obviously surprised at the sight before them. Rodney was entirely focused on Alces and he seemed to have frozen in place, a strange, terrified look plastered on his face. John was staring wide-eyed and opened mouthed at Saro and Teyla had her sharp eyes on Ronon and Saro's entwined hands.

The Althosian woman recovered first, she reached up to John and shut his still gaping mouth then gently spoke to the frightened looking girl. "Hello, welcome to Atlantis. You must be Ronon's friend. My name is Teyla Emmagan, this is Colonel John Sheppard and Dr. Rodney McKay. What is your friends' name?"

"His name is Alces and I am Saro."

"Sorrow?" John blurted out. _Who on Earth (or on any other planet or in any other galaxy, for that matter) would name their kid Sorrow?_

"Yes, Saro." The young woman standing before them had obviously been through a lot judging by her worn clothing and timid behavior. But her voice was firm and clear, eyes nearly daring John to question her name again.

"Is your, uh, dog friendly?" Sheppard wisely asked instead.

"Yes. Alces will not harm anyone unless they threaten him or myself." The dog made a huffing sound and Saro smiled at the beast. "Or Ronon."

"Why don't we head to the conference room, I'll call Wolsey and we can all have a nice little sit down. Are you hungry? McKay, go get her some food."

"_Me?_ Why do _I_ have to be the one to get her food? You're perfectly capable of going yourself, Sheppard!" McKay whined.

"OK, you escort _Alces_ and Saro to the-"

"No, no! No, no! I'll go!" And with that the flustered scientist scurried off towards the cafeteria.

Teyla, John and Ronon all got a small laugh at the sight.

"Well, shall we?" John asked Saro with a flamboyant bow.

Ronon tensed but was careful not to increase pressure on the feminine hand he held. The Witchwoman laughed a little at Sheppard's behavior but stepped closer to Ronon, pressing to his side. She was still unsure of these new people and the Colonel's oddly eager behavior made her vaguely uncomfortable. Saro was not experienced enough to recognize she was being flirted with and felt a little lost when confronted by it.

"Lead the way," Ronon growled at John. He had noticed how the Colonel had stared at Saro when they came through the Gate, the way he spoke to her now, and the Runner didn't like it.

Teyla, astute as always, gently pulled John towards the main conference room, letting Ronon, Saro and Alces follow at their own pace. Ronon looked down at Saro and met her eyes, silently asking her if she was ready. The Witchwoman nodded once and tightened her grip on Ronon's hand. The three companions stepped forward once more into the unknown.

**A/N: Please review! Any comments are appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11 Meetings

Chapter 11 – Meetings

RONON

After everyone had gathered in the conference room and Wolsey joined them, Ronon started to explain how he had met Saro and how she saved his life. He gave a very general and very brief overview of Saro's history: Her family was dead, she'd been forced by 'circumstances' to 'leave' her village and had spent the last nine years in the forest with Alces.

McKay broke the uncomfortable silence and asked the question everyone was thinking, namely, "But _why_ did she runaway and live in the _woods_?"

Ronon turned to Saro and spoke quietly so only she could hear his words, "I need you to trust me about something, can you do that?"

The Witchwoman almost growled in frustration. She wanted to say, _Have I not proven my trust in you already? I am here, am I not?_ Instead she tried to communicate all of that in a look.

He apparently understood because he rolled his eyes and gave a kind of sardonic half smile that seemed to say, _Stupid question._

Ronon glanced up and asked Wolsey if Saro could wait outside the room for a quick demonstration.

Everyone looked at the Runner strangely, the woman in question looked panicked. She stared at Ronon who smiled a little at her. When he spoke, again only she could hear him, "It will just be for a couple minutes and then I'll come and get you. I know I promised but it's important. Please, Saro."

Still appearing unsure and very uncomfortable, the redheaded, wild looking woman stood and moved towards the door. Her companion went to follow her, but Ronon stopped him. "Alces, could you wait here for a moment?"

Again, all heads turned to the Satedan with puzzled expressions on their faces. The Alcessian met Saro's gaze and whatever was said in the silent communication seemed to satisfy the beast because he returned to Ronon's side. After the Witchwoman had closed the door behind her, Ronon began to explain.

"Saro can speak with animals. Understand what they say and have them understand her. The only way I can prove it is for you all to tell Alces what you had for breakfast this morning." The former Runner sat back in his chair and waited.

There was total silence for a few long moments. Teyla cleared her throat. "Well, I had oatmeal with honey."

"Seriously? Are we _seriously_ doing this? This is ridiculous! She can't talk to animals! She's not Dr. Doolittle for heaven's sake!" McKay cried out.

"I had pancakes with maple syrup."

Everyone turned and looked at Wolsey. He wore a slightly chagrined expression, as if he wasn't quite sure how to feel about the current situation but was willing to give Ronon a chance. It was a semi-public display of his faith in Ronon's judgment. Plus, Richard Wolsey didn't think it likely that the young, sad looking girl was cunning or cruel enough to pull the wool over the warrior's eyes with parlor tricks.

"I had waffles. No syrup." Sheppard put in. He trusted Ronon and hadn't they seen some pretty strange stuff over the last few years? Folks who ascended to a higher plane of existence and watch over the universe like it was some kind of cosmic soap opera seemed a helluva lot weirder than a real life version of a character from one of his favorite Disney flicks. Rex Harrison rocked in that movie!

Now everyone was looking at McKay who gaped at them. "Really? _Really?_ Well, I for one will not dignify this, this lunacy by answering that ridiculous question." The scientist crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Fine. Alces, you get all that?" Ronon asked the dog-like beast sitting beside him. Alces sneezed. Ronon took that for a yes.

He retrieved a bewildered and thoroughly frightened looking Saro and took her hand again. Ronon bent slightly at the waist to look his Witchwoman eye to eye, "I'm sorry I left you alone, but it was important. Can you translate for Alces?"

Saro paled a bit and would not look at anyone else. She feared their reactions now her secret was out, but nodded in agreement. "Go ahead, Alces," Ronon prompted.

The Alcessian locked eyes with his pack leader and they were silent for a few minutes. Saro turned to the only other woman in the room and smiled hesitantly. "Teyla, you had oat-meal with honey for breakfast."

The wild looking woman turned to Wolsey, "You had, pan-cakes? With maple sir-rip."

She faced Sheppard next, "Sheppard, you had wah-fulls but no sir-rip."

Then, surprising everyone, Saro looked at Rodney, "And my name is Saro, not Do-Little. Also, Alces says that you smell like oat-meal, pan-cakes, wah-fulls, sir-rip, burnt bread and meat, maybe boar meat. And you drank something tangy and something else that was strong, bitter."

She sat back down next to Ronon and Alces, who Sheppard would swear was baring a canine smirk.

"That's impossible! How, how did you know that? You couldn't have heard us!" McKay gasped.

Saro addressed the table when she answered, "Alces told me. He understood what you three said and could smell your meals on Dr. McKay. That is how he knew the proper names. I hope I pronounced them correctly...The rest of what he could scent he just described to me as best he could. Most animals would be able to follow your conversation and do the same, repeat it back to me I mean. Though of course he is far cleverer than most, aren't you my pup?" Saro practically cooed the last words at the giant, ferocious looking bear-dog. The animal snorted and to Ronon it almost sounded…self satisfied?

"Well Rodney, what _did_ you eat for breakfast?" Sheppard inquired with a sly grin.

"I uh, I had pancakes, some waffles with syrup, toast, a small bowl of oatmeal, some bacon and a glass of orange juice. I just finished a cup of coffee before coming to the Gate," McKay answered quietly, almost distractedly. Ronon could practically see the gears turning in his teammate's head.

He didn't have to wait long before the man let loose a flood of words, "We have to test her! See if she's got the Ancient gene and if this is some kind of power manifesting itself! How long have you been able to do this? Can you talk with all species? Have you tried fish or reptiles? What about birds? Or insects? Could anyone in your family do it as well? Did any cousins or siblings or whatever have weird abilities only they could do? Anyone in your village maybe? How long-"

Ronon growled, interrupting Atlantis' self described top genius' rant, "Back off McKay. She just got here." Everyone at the table was slightly startled by his vehemence.

"OK, OK, relax. I just got a little carried away. We can talk about this later, when, when she's more settled in. But soon!"

Ronon made a rumbling sound deep in his chest. Saro glanced at him and took his hand underneath the table. He stopped rumbling.

"Well, I'm sure you're tired Miss Saro, why don't you show her to a room in the guest wing, Ronon?" Wolsey politely intervened.

"She'll be staying in my room. I'll take the couch."

No one said anything, Saro because she was starting to get very tired from the long walk from her cave to the Ring, her arrival, the introductions and now this meeting and the 'demonstration.' It was a lot to take in. The Atlantians were silent because they weren't quite sure what to say. Ronon made it clear they wouldn't be sharing a bed, but why would he want her to stay with him if they weren't lovers? Richard, John, Teyla and even Rodney were all curious as to the exact relationship between the former Runner and this strange, fragile looking woman.

Saro released Ronon's hand when she felt him rise from his chair, though she was desperate for the comfort and feeling of protection it provided, she felt shy with these people who had known him for so much longer than she had. But as soon as the Witchwoman stood, Ronon grasped her hand again, interlocking their finger sin front everyone present.

"Come on, you can nap a take before dinner if you want," he said gently.

After Ronon, Saro and Alces left the conference room, the remaining people stayed quiet for a few beats wondering what was with their normally silent and stoic Satedan.

"Well. I wonder what's going on between them."

"Rodney!" Teyla chided.

"What? You know you were thinking it too!"

**A/N: Please, please review, it really inspires me and I need some help with what comes next**


	12. Chapter 12 Hallway Laughter

Chapter 12 – Hallway Laughter

SARO

When the three of them reached Ronon's room, Saro suddenly felt very tired and very homesick. But she wasn't really missing her cave since what made it a home was Alces who was right beside her. She was more missing the feeling of family, of belonging. The bonds Ronon had here ran deep and strong and seeing what he had built for himself made her all the more aware of what she herself had lost. Death had taken her parents, her grandmother and her pack sister Alcera. And though her pack lived, they were taken from her by circumstance, forced to constantly change dens and travels many miles a day.

Saro also felt insecure in her and Ronon's…friendship. _Surely there is no room for me here. How could I ever fit in? What if Ronon grows tired of me? How long before I am viewed as a burden? I have nothing to offer him or anyone here after all, everything I own amounts to what I'm wearing now, what little is in my bag and what's back in the cave. And my bitter memories, those too. I shouldn't have come. Perhaps Ronon will take me back if I asked…_

Ronon looked at his Witchwoman and saw in her face she was overwhelmed and on the verge of running. He reached out and put his hands on her shoulders. "Saro, you're thinking too much. You just arrived. Please give them a chance. I, I do not want part from you so soon."

_How did he know what I was thinking? Could he really know me that well so quickly?_ She pondered.

He sat her on his bed, took her boots off and motioned for her to lay down. Alces immediately took up on Ronon's offer and jumped onto the king bed. Sheppard had called in a favor from General O'Neil the previous year and gotten Ronon an extra large bed. He'd justified it by saying he had to make sure his teammates got a comfortable night's sleep and Ronon's current bed (which was actually six inches shorter than the Runner) wasn't cutting it. The Satedan was extra thankful for the perk at that moment. With Alces on the left side, Saro moved to the middle and looked up hopefully at Ronon, her eyes asking him to join her. He sat down and removed his own leather boots. Laying down he lifted his arm so Saro could snuggle up to his chest. She immediately obliged and curled up into his side, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

The three of them lay on the bed and just listened to each others breathing. The Witchwoman felt very safe at that moment, sandwiched in between her pack brother and her– next to Ronon. It was a delicious, wonderful feeling. It would be something all too easy to get used to. Setting aside those thoughts, Saro let her mind empty and succumbed to the reaching tide of sleep.

RONON

He watched her, saw her eyes flutter shut and her breathing deepen. She looked so angelic when she slept, Ronon reflected. It seemed like sleep was the only time she forgot all her worries and was able to be free. He wanted to make it so she was always like this, carefree and relaxed. So that she never worried again. He knew that was irrational and impossible, but he still wanted it, wanted to be the one to take away all her fears.

After about a couple hours the Satedan woke and gently stroked his fingers across Saro's cheek to wake her. She smiled beautifully when she saw Ronon's face looking down at her. Suddenly the air surrounding them was tense and thick. Ronon stared at his Witchwoman's lips, they were slightly parted and just then she licked them with her pink tongue. Saro's own eyes were flickering between Ronon's mouth and his own eyes. Their faces were so close to each other and very slowly, almost unconsciously they both leaned forward at the same time. Both their eyes started to close and Saro gripped the fabric of Ronon's shirt.

Suddenly a loud ringing noise made Saro jump back. The spell was broken and Ronon growled in frustration. He'd been so close to tasting her, kissing her and the damn doorbell had to ring! Whoever was at the door had better have a good explanation.

Stalking to his door Ronon waved his hand over the Ancient crystal, "What?" he barked at Sheppard.

"Hey! Relax Big Guy, sup's almost on. I figured our guest might be hungry since Rodney ate the apple he took from the mess and was supposed to give to Saro before the meeting. Plus she's gotta get checked out by Keller. You guys OK to go?" Sheppard leaned over Ronon's shoulder to try to get a peak at the intriguing redhead.

"Give us a minute." Ronon waved the door shut. "You up for a trip to the doctor? They just want to make sure you're not carrying any sicknesses. We can eat after if you want."

"Of course. Can Alces come too?"

"Sure." Ronon replied while they both put on their boots.

AT THE MED LAB

"Ronon, could you wait outside, please?" Dr. Jennifer Keller kindly asked the giant man hovering over her patient.

"NO!" John, Jennifer and Ronon all turned to look at Saro, startled by the sound of fear in her voice. "I mean, can't he stay? And Alces too, if that's alright?"

"Of course, they both can stay. But Colonel why don't you flirt with some nurses outside until we're finished here?" Jennifer teased with a warm twinkle in her eye. She was desperately trying to make the tense girl more comfortable, to feel safe here in Atlantis.

After having Saro strip down to her white shift, Keller took some blood samples and did a brief physical exam. "Have you ever broken anyone bones? It feels like you may have broken some ribs at one time." She asked as she ran her hands over Saro's clothed torso.

"Yes." Was the barely audible reply.

"Could you tell me which ones? You don't have to if you don't want…" Jennifer gently asked.

Ronon tried not to look too interested in what Saro would say. He'd had a hard time getting her to list everything the villagers did to her and wanted to know more. But perhaps she'd be more open with a healer, especially another woman.

"Some ribs were broken, maybe two or three on each side. Most of my fingers. My left leg. My wrist. Possibly the bone in my upper arm, I don't know the word for it, but I'm not sure because they- because that shoulder was dislocated at the same time. I think my ankle too, but it could have only been a bad sprain," she finished reciting.

"Oh! Well. That's, that's quite a lot. Any, any other major injuries? Illnesses?" Dr. Keller was almost afraid to ask.

"My back was, hurt years ago as well, but it's all scarred over now. I've gotten the winter sickness a few times, but I have some training in medicinal herbs and was lucky."

"Winter sickness?" Jennifer queried.

"On my planet many people get sick every winter. Mostly fevers, coughing and fluid in their chest. We call those all those ailments the winter sickness."

"Well Saro, I think we're done here. I'm sure Ronon can take you and Alces to the cafeteria to get something to eat. You must be hungry, Rodney told me that he accidentally ate the apple he was bringing to you on his way to the conference room. He asked me to tell you sorry, he just tends to gobble up everything in sight when he's nervous and I'm afraid Alces makes him very nervous!" Keller laughed a little and was thrilled when Saro joined her.

"It is alright. Though I am hungry now. Thank you Dr. Keller."

"Please, call me Jennifer!"

Saro smiled as she walked out of the examining room, Alces and Ronon at her heels. She looked up at Wildman, he was smiling a little and looking back down at her. Saro blushed a bit.

"Come on, let's go eat," Ronon held out his hand for Saro.

The Witchwoman's smile grew wider and she gently took the Satedan's hand, threading their fingers together. "Let's go pup, and stop your whining! I am _not_ starving you, you big cry baby!"

Ronon's hearty laugh resonated throughout the hallway.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE!**

"_He who lives alone will not succeed as a human being. His heart withers if it does not answer another heart. His mind shrinks away if he hears only the echoes of his own thoughts and finds no other inspiration."_

_Pearl S. Buck_


End file.
